This Should Be Fun
by The Lady of the Moon
Summary: After two years, Gunther is back. Rocky and Cece are smitten with him. Logan gets jealous of Rocky's crush on Gunther. TY finds out that Tinka has been keeping their relationship secret from her family. Deuce and Dina question their three year relationship. And Flynn...well he's just enjoying this.
1. Chapter 1

Tinka was beaming as she practically skipped into the cafeteria. She went over to the table where Ty, Deuce, Rocky and Cece were sitting.

"Hello friends," Tinka greeted them cheerfully. Ty coughed into his hand. Tinka rolled her eyes and gave him a peck on the cheek. "And hello boyfriend. I have wonderful news."

Just before Tinka could tell them, Deuce's phone buzzed and he read it.

"YES!" Deuce exclaimed, jumping up. Tinka glared at him. "Sorry, Tinka. My supplier just texted me that the new iphone 5 is out and I have a line of customers waiting for it. Gotta go." With that he ran out of the cafeteria.

"What's the great news, Tinka?" Rocky asked.

"Gunther is coming home," Tinka told them with a huge smile. Then she frowned when her friends just stared at her blankly. "Isn't that fantastic? My brother twin is coming back. Well, why aren't you getting excited?"

"Um, Tinka, while Gunther was your… "brother twin" and your dance partner, to us he was, well…." Rocky began, trying to put this in a nice way but of course, Cece decided to insensitively blurt it out.

"An annoying twit," Cece finished. Tinka gave her a deadly glare.

"It's not that we don't like him," Ty spoke up, hoping to call his girlfriend before she started shouting at Cece in her native tongue. "It's just we're not as close to him as you are."

"Exactly but we're happy that he's back," Rocky said sweetly.

"Good then you will have no objections to coming with me to the airport to pick him up after school," Tinka said with a smirk.

"What? No way," Cece began to protest but Rocky quickly slammed her hand over Cece's mouth.

"We'd love to go with you," she said quickly.

"Do I have to go?" Ty asked hoping she would say no.

"No you do not, boyfriend dear, you may hang out with Deuce," Tinka answered. Rocky looked at her oddly. She wondered why Tinka would let Ty off the hook like that. Cece looked annoyed.

"He doesn't have to go but we have to. That's not fair," Cece muttered.

* * *

Cece was still complaining as they walked through the airport.

"And if I he calls me bay-bee, I swear I'll smack him," she was saying as they reached Gate thirty.

"We get it, Cece," Rocky said annoyed.

"I just don't understand why Ty was allowed to stay at home when we had to come," Cece complained.

"Yeah, Tinka, why is that?" Rocky asked Tinka, who suddenly looked very nervous.

"Because it's going to be a moving and emotional family reunion and I don't want him to have to sit through it," Tinka lied.

"You made him sit through that sappy emotional movie last week," Cece reminded her.

"Tinka, are you ashamed of my brother?" Rocky questioned.

"Of course not," Tinka said fiercely. "Ty and I have a wonderful relationship. I just haven't told my parents or Gunther about it yet." Rocky and Cece gaped at her. But before they could remark, they heard a familiar shout.

"Sister!" Tinka's eyes lit up.

"Brother!" Tinka shouted, hugging Gunther.

Cece and Rocky gasped when they saw the blonde boy.

"Oh my god, Gunther's hot," Cece whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

"It just does not make any sense," Cece remarked as Rocky and she walked into the Hunter-Jones apartment. They didn't even bother saying hi to Logan and Flynn who were playing a video game.

"It makes zero sense," Rocky agreed.

"What doesn't make sense?" Logan asked, pausing the game to look at his stepsister and her best friend.

"Gunther being hot," Cece answered.

"And his accent was so sexy," Rocky commented. "Did you notice how sexy it was?"

"I know! How did this happen? Two years ago, he was so annoying. And now, it like he's grown up into another person," Cece said with a sigh.

"And he's so funny. Remember that joke he told us?" Rocky inquired.

"Oh yeah about the chicken who chased his grandfather up a tree," Cece replied, starting to giggle as did Rocky. They stopped when they saw that Logan and Flynn were giving them a weird look. "You had to be there."

Rocky and Cece went to Cece's room. Logan watched them go.

"Dude, are we playing or not?" Flynn asked.

"Who is this Gunther guy?" Logan questioned curiously.

"Oh he's Tinka's brother. He's really weird but he's okay," Flynn answered.

"Rocky seems to like him," Logan remarked. Flynn raised an eyebrow.

"Wait a minute, are you jealous?" Flynn asked in shock.

"What? No!" Logan exclaimed. Flynn laughed. "Can we get back to the game?" Logan asked annoyed.

* * *

"What can I get you?" Deuce asked, sounding depressed as he went to take Ty's order.

"Shouldn't our food be served with a smile," Ty quipped.

"I'm really not in the mood so just tell me what you want and go away," Deuce snapped.

"Whoa, someone is very grouchy today. What's got you so down?" Ty questioned curiously.

"Dina's going to college in England," Deuce explained, sitting down.

"England? That's really far away," Ty remarked. Deuce glared at him.

"Gee, I didn't think of that," he said crossly.

"Sorry, man. So what're you going to do?" Ty inquired.

"I don't know. I'm going to miss her like crazy if she leaves. But I can't ask her to stay and give up this great opportunity," Deuce said softly. Ty said nothing. "Now would be a great time to give me some advice."

"Hello friends," Gunther greeted them cheerfully. Ty breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey Gunther, you're back," Ty exclaimed, giving him a high five.

"Yes, I am. I'm back and better than ever. So many girls want to be Gunther's baybee," Gunther said with a smile. "So what is new with you two?"

"Dina's going to college in England," Deuce told him sadly. "And I don't know whether or not to ask her to stay."

"That is terrible, Deucey. But as my grandfather used to say: it is better to have had the goat and get kicked in the head then to have never gotten the goat at all," Gunther remarked. Ty and Deuce gave him very weird looks.

"What does that even mean?" Deuce exclaimed. Gunther shrugged.

"I think it means: it's better to have loved and lost then never loved at all," Ty explained. Then he groaned when he realized what he just said.

"Was that poetry?" Deuce laughed. Ty glared at him.

"It's not my fault that my girlfriend drags me to her poetry club every Thursday," Ty snapped.

"Oh? You have a girlfriend, Ty?" Gunther asked with a raised eyebrow. "Who is she?"

"You didn't know that?" Ty questioned in surprise. He thought Tinka shared everything with her brother. "Didn't Tinka tell you?"

"No, Tinka didn't mention that you have a girlfriend," Gunther answered. Ty saw Tinka walk into Crustys. But Gunther had his back towards her. When Tinka spotted Gunther, Ty, and Deuce, her eyes widened and she quickly sped out of the restaurant.

"Would you excuse me for a minute? I have to go talk to my girlfriend," Ty said crossly, running outside to find Tinka.

"What was that about?" Gunther wondered.

"No idea. Now getting back to my problem, what would your grandfather say if the goat moved away to England?" Deuce asked.

"You're really desperate for advice, aren't you?" Gunther remarked.

"I wouldn't be asking you if I wasn't desperate," Deuce replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry for such a long absence. I had writer's block for this story. I hope you can forgive me. **

* * *

"How could you not tell your brother or your parents that we are dating?" Ty asked crossly after he had caught up with Tinka outside of Crustys.

Um, well, I was going to, I-I-I really was. But um, then somewhere, just out of nowhere, I didn't," Tinka told him guiltily.

"Why haven't you told them? Wouldn't they be happy?" Ty questioned. Tinka avoided his eyes. "Why wouldn't they be happy?"

"Because they aren't overly found of you. I mean Gunther thinks you're great but he usually sides with my parents," Tinka explained. "I know I shouldn't care what they think but they might get angry and send me back to my home country."

"It's going to be fine. Just invite me to dinner and I'll win them over. I can be pretty charming," Ty told her firmly.

"Yes, you are. That's one of the many things I love about you," Tinka assured him. "Just don't be too charming." Ty gave her a weird look.

"What does that even mean?" Ty asked confused.

"It just means to be charming, just not overly charming," Tinka answered.

"Okay, I'll try. But you can't turn charming off especially if you're really good at it," Ty said with a grin.

"That's the kind of stuff I'm talking about," Tinka told him quietly. Ty groaned. This would be a very long dinner.

* * *

"Looking good, Gunther," giggled a girl who had once called Gunther creepy. Gunther turned around and grinned at her.

"Dude, I still need your help here," Deuce snapped. "I don't want to lose the goat but I don't want her to give up her dreams."

"I apologize. Before I went back home, I liked this beautiful girl who didn't give me the time of the day. I left without even saying goodbye to her. And even know I wonder what it would have been like, if I had just told her how I felt," Gunther explained.

"So I should…" Deuce prompted, not really getting the point of the story.

"Think about it this way. What would you regret more? Breaking up with her so she can go to her dream college or asking her to give up on her dreams," Gunther told him.

"Wow, that was actually very helpful. Thanks Gunther," Deuce remarked. "I better get back to work. My Uncle doesn't like it when I slack off work to talk to my friends. See you later." Deuce walked to the back of the store, just as Rocky came down the stairs.

Rocky spotted Gunther and made a beeline for his table. She sat down across from him.

"Hi, Gunther," she greeted him cheerfully. "I'm so surprised to see you here."

"You mean at Crustys?" Gunther questioned in surprise.

"Well yeah. I mean no, I'm not surprised to see you at Crustys. In fact, of course you'd be at Crustys. It's your favorite pizza place. What I actually meant was I thought you'd be hanging out with Tinka," Rocky explained with a nervous laugh.

"Tinka is meeting me here in a couple of minutes," Gunther told her gently. "So how have you been?"

"Me. Oh I've been great. I'm not dating anyone though," Rocky remarked. "Not that you asked. So are you going to reaudition for Shake it Up Chicago?"

"Probably not. I'm going to be too busy working with my Uncle at Bloomingdales," Gunther replied.

"You're going to be working at Bloomingdales!" Cece exclaimed. Rocky jumped. She hadn't even noticed Cece come in. Cece quickly grabbed a chair and sat next to Gunther much to Rocky's annoyance. "I've been trying to get a job there for weeks."

"No you haven't," Rocky reminded her. Cece shushed her and smiled at Gunther.

"Well, I'll talk to my Uncle about getting you a job there if you want," Gunther told her. "He'll probably ask me to train you though."

"That would be so great," Cece remarked.

"Can I have a job at Bloomingdales too?" Rocky asked eagerly.

"Ladies, may I borrow my brother please?" Tinka inquired hopefully, her eyebrow raised at the two girls.


End file.
